CHANYEOL'S PRESENT? (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] SEQUEL dari FF Yuta yang berjudul I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend. Chanyeol memberikan hadiah pada Baekhyun di hari ulang tahunnya, tetapi.. Apakah Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama? Jika iya, lalu apa hadiahnya? (CHANBAEK) Just my imagine from any ChanBaek Moments. COMEDY HUMOR! RnR!


_**FF request by Yurakim63 (instagram)**_

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

CHANYEOL'S PRESENT? (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M (Menuju T/? *lah kebalik :v)

 **Genre:**

Comedy, Humor, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT] SEQUEL dari FF Yuta yang berjudul I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend. Chanyeol memberikan hadiah pada Baekhyun di hari ulang tahunnya, tetapi.. Apakah Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama? Jika iya, lalu apa hadiahnya? (CHANBAEK) Just my imagine from any ChanBaek Moments. RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Tender Love

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **27 November**_

Semua penggemar Chanyeol pasti tau apa arti dari tanggal tersebut. Ya, itu adalah tanggal kelahiran Chanyeol. Tepatnya, itu adalah satu hari dimana Chanyeol merayakan hari lahirnya setiap tahun.

Lelaki tampan yang memiliki tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata ini merupakan salah satu anggota boyband terkenal asal Korea Selatan yang bernama EXO. I say E.X you say O! E.X -O! E.X -O! Itulah yang sering ia katakan di sela aktivitasnya dalam melakukan Rapp. Banyak yang menyukai nya bahkan sampai banyak yang menggilainya karena ketampanannya. Selain tampan, ia juga memiliki bakat yang luar biasa, yaitu ia mahir memainkan berbagai alat musik seperti Gitar, Piano, Drum dan lain-lain. Bayangkan betapa sempurnanya dia?

Hidungnya yang mancung dan sikapnya yang ramah itu yang membuatnya banyak mendapatkan fans dengan mudah dan dalam waktu yang singkat. Tetapi banyak orang-orang yang 'mengaku' sebagai penggemarnya tidak mengetahui apa rahasia yang ia miliki. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih mampu menyembunyikannya dari sorot camera jika ia ternyata..

Menyukai salah satu anggota satu grupnya.

Kalian mungkin tau siapa anggota yang disukai oleh Chanyeol.

Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun?

Si main vocal yang memiliki suara luar biasa indah, memiliki wajah yang imut seperti wanita, bahkan jemarinya yang lentik dan mulus tanpa urat padahal sudah jelas jika Baekhyun berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Jangankan tangan di uratnya, jakun saja ia tidak punya. Dada dan bokongnya pun cenderung besar, ehem.. mungkin bisa disebut dengan bokong yang sintal?

Senyuman bibir tipis kotaknya yang manis dengan eyesmile yang menyempurnakannya, membuat siapa saja yang mengenalnya pasti akan dengan mudah tertarik padanya. Pribadinya yang banyak bicara dan suka menghibur orang itu menjadi kelebihan yang ia miliki.

Baekhyun pun memiliki penggemar yang tidak kalah banyak dari Chanyeol, walaupun kebanyakan wanita, tetapi penggemarnya tidak benar-benar ingin menjadikannya sebagai 'suami masa depan' karena.. Hell? Siapa yang ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang bahkan jauh lebih cantik darimu? Lihatlah mata sipitnya yang apabila di poles dengan eyeliner itu nampak begitu mirip dengan Barbie mainanmu semasa kecil, bahkan lebih cantik daripada Barbie itu. Huftt~ mungkin Tuhan terlalu banyak memberinya 'jatah' kesempurnaan pada diri Baekhyun yang seharusnya di peruntukkan untuk wanita itu.

 ** _\- First Video on Baekhyun's Instagram -_**

Baekhyun sangatlah cantik! Dia juga pandai bermain piano seperti Chanyeol. Dan apabila kau mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano, tamatlah riwayatmu. Sama seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini ketika ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk bermain piano bersamanya dan merekam permainan piano indah Baekhyun dan mengunggah ke akun instagram pribadinya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol terus saja memaksa Baekhyun untuk merekam permainan pianonya sendiri dan mengunggahnya juga ke akun instagram milik Baekhyun seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Kau tau? Jemarimu begitu indah ketika kau menekan tuts-tuts piano itu! Aku harus mengabadikannya di akun instagramku" ucap Chanyeol dengan ceria.

Baekhyun sempat berdecih karena sikap Chanyeol yang selalu saja kelewat bersemangat ketika ia tengah mendapatkan suatu hal yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Jika Baekhyun tidak memenuhi permintaan lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu, pasti Chanyeol akan bersedih dan bersikap seperti anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak cocok karena tubuhnya yang begitu 'giant' tersebut.

"Yasudah kau upload saja. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol yang tengah asik menonton video buatan mereka di ponsel pintarnya.

"Tapi akan terlihat mencurigakan jika hanya aku saja yang mengupload video itu. Kau juga harus menguploadnya, OK?"

"Apa kau sengaja? Aku bahkan belum pernah mengupload satu videopun di instagramku! Jangan meminta hal yang tidak-tidak" Baekhyun masih bersi keras mengelak Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun pun bukanlah orang yang terlalu sering mengupload segala sesuatu ke instagramnya seperti Chanyeol. Menurutnya, itu sangatlah alay, walaupun pada kenyataannya dia lah yang paling alay di antara member EXO lainnya.

"Kita kan sudah pacaran. Lalu apa salahnya jika kau mengupload video kekasihmu sendiri?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya jengkel.

"Baiklah. Video pertamaku adalah video kekasihku. Aku akan menguploadnya. Kau puas?"

Dan teruploadlah video pertama Baekhyun di akun instagramnya.

"Gimme a kiss?"

"In your dream!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang jengkel itu. Walaupun ia sering mendapatkan perlakukan oleh Baekhyun seperti ini, tetapi jangan harap jika rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun akan luntur.

Tidak akan pernah.

 ** _\- Tender Love of ChanBaek -_**

Pada suatu malam, saat Chanyeol tengah bersama dengan Baekhyun setelah melihat acara kembang api di pinggir danau, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa kekasih cantiknya itu kembali ke dorm karena kekasihnya sedari tadi sudah menguap tanda mengantuk. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bersikap sinis lagi terhadapnya karena mungkin saja Baekhyun sangat lelah karena jadwal mereka yang semakin lama semakin padat. Dan acara menonton kembang api dari dalam mobil ini merupakan moment yang paling berharga bagi keduanya untuk saat ini. Selain kendala jadwal, mereka juga tidak ingin jika ada salah satu wartawan yang memergoki mereka tengah berdua saja.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.53 KST. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang hampir saja terlelap itu dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, begitu lucu dan akhirnya Chanyeol mempunyai ide agar Baekhyun tidak tertidur karena ia juga merasa bosan jika menyetir dalam keadaan sunyi seperti ini.

Sambil terus mengembangkan senyumannya, Chanyeol memasukkan kaset CD Album terbaru mereka dan memilih lagu 'TENDER LOVE' dan berhasil.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap dengan tatapan sedikit terganggu pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tau jika kepalaku saat ini sangat pusing eoh?" ucap Baekhyun sinis pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol memperlambat laju mobilnya dan kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya.

"Pusingmu akan hilang jika kita menyanyi bersama. Bersedia?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan tidak bohong juga saat ini Baekhyun mulai menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar itu. Dan part awal dari lagu tersebut adalah part Kyungsoo.

 _ **Indoui anjjogeuro (deureowa deureowa)**_

 _ **Hoksi dachiji anke neol kkeureodanggigo**_

Baekhyun mulai tersenyum dan ia mengikuti lagu tersebut.

 _ **Gati bam meogeul ttaedo (sutgarak jeotgarageul)**_

 _ **Naepkin wie eollyeo kkaekkeusi nwajugo**_

 _(pause)_

Baekhyun sudah membuka bibirnya bersiap untuk menyanyikan partnya, tetapi dengan seenak jidat Chanyeol menghentikan lagu tersebut. Membuat Baekhyun kembali jengkel dan hampir saja ia menjitak kepala Chanyeol jika saja Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini harus di abadikan" ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu kali ini karena kau telah membuatku terhibur setelah melihat kembang api tadi"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil alih ponsel Chanyeol dan membuka aplikasi rekaman video. Tetapi baru saja ia ingin merekam, ia menghentikan gerakan jempolnya(?) dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku merekamnya? Apa kau harus merekam wajahmu yang sedang menyetir?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyusak rambut Baekhyun. Lalu ia menarik bahu Baekhyun agar menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya. Jadilah mereka berada di posisi seperti ini, Kepala Baekhyun menyandar pada bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Rekam gambar tape nya saja, dan kita akan bernyanyi. Siap?"

"Um"

Chanyeol memutar kembali lagunya dan kemudian ia menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang serius dengan aktivitas merekamnya tersebut.

 _ **(Baekhyun) Jami bujokhan achim**_

 _ **(Chanyeol) O!**_

 _ **(Baekhyun) Irago haedo**_

 _ **(Chanyeol) Yeah yeah~**_

 _ **(Baekhyun & Chanyeol) Jogeum iljjik ireona**_

 _ **(Chanyeol) Tiktik**_

 _ **(Baekhyun) Morning Call**_

 _ **(Chanyeol) Whoo~**_

 _ **(Baekhyun) Neol johahage doen sunganbuteo ~**_

Pip

"I got it!" gumam Baekhyun.

"Akan aku upload ke instagramku sekarang juga"

"Kau ingin hubungan kita semakin jelas oleh para fans?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Ya, aku menginginkannya" jawab Chanyeol dengan santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ CHANYEOL'S PRESENT? ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menggemparkan banyak fans mereka dengan 'kode' yang di buat oleh Chnayeol dan Baekhyun, mereka semakin menjadi dan tentunya banyak hal yang sama dan memiliki tingkat kemiripan yang tinggi di setiap postingan instagram mereka.

Tentunya banyak terjadi pro dan kontra mengenai hal tersebut. Tetapi saat ini mereka mengambil sisi baiknya, karena dengan kedekatan mereka, 'shipper' mereka semakin bertambah dan bahkan fansite resmi mereka di dunia maya sudah banyak yang mengakui jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pasti memiliki sebuah 'hubungan' lain.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin hari semakin terlihat nyata, karena ya..

mereka memang nyata.

Untuk saat ini, mereka masih menikmati hubungan mereka yang seperti ini. Dengan karir mereka yang semakin bersinar, mereka tidak ingin melakukan hal yang rumit mengenai hubungan mereka. Cukup dengan seperti ini dan sudah, fans yang peka mungkin akan tersadar dengan sendirinya jika mereka memang terikat dalam sebuah 'hubungan'.

Namun semakin padat jadwal dan kesibukan mereka saat ini, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan terpaksa harus sering terpisah. Mereka yang dulu selalu menggunakan kamar tidur (bahkan kamar mandi) yang sama, kini sudah tidak lagi. Terlebih Chanyeol saat ini sedang berkarir di dunia akting sebagai aktor. Dan itu mau tidak mau membuat hubungannya dengan Baekhyun semakin merenggang.

Sudah ratusan kali Chanyeol jelaskan pada Baekhyun agar mempercayainya jika Chanyeol tidak akan berpaling darinya. Tetapi apa? Walaupun Baekhyun sudah mengatakan jika ia percaya pada Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun masih saja sering membuat Chanyeol cemburu dengan sikapnya yang suka berdekatan dengan lelaki lain. Terlebih dengan Sehun. Si magnae yang menjalani hubungan LDR dengan rusa china, ahh maaf- menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan maksudku. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan Sehun karena mereka saat ini sama-sama menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah berada di Hongkong untuk menjalani syuting filmnya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun amat sangat merasa kesepian dan sedih. Teringat jika Chanyeol besok akan berulang tahun, tetapi Chanyeol tidak ada disisinya.

Ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk Chanyeol di hari ulang tahunnya. Apakah Baekhyun harus memberikan Chanyeol hadiah? Atau sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun melalui instagram seperti yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan saat dirinya sedang berulang tahun?

Ahh~ sepertinya Baekhyun harus berpikir dua kali lagi untuk melakukan hal yang alay seperti itu. Ia tidak mau di cap alay seperti Chanyeol karena terlalu sering mengupload foto di instagram, tidak! Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi alay. Oh ayolah, kau bahkan jauh lebih alay di bandingkan dengan Chanyeol jika di dunia nyata Baek.

"Ya, aku memang alay di dunia nyata. Tetapi aku tidak ingin alay juga di dunia maya!" teriak Baekhyun seorang diri saat dirinya tengah di dorm.

"Aishh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kau harus meneleponnya?" Baekhyun menungging di atas kasurnya merasa galau dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. Namun, matanya membulat seketika kala ia melihat nama _**'Chanyeol sayang'**_ tertera di layar ponselnya. Ya, Chanyeol menghubunginya.

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona. Seperti pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba, Chanyeol tiba-tiba meneleponnya tanpa angin tanpa hujan. Apakah Chanyeol sepeka itu untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun?

Kemudian Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri merasa gemas karena kekasih tampannya ini menghubunginya. Jadi, ia tidak perlu menghabiskan pulsanya hanya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

Tulisan ** _'Chanyeol sayang'_** masih setia muncul di layar ponselnya dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera menggeser ikon hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ye-yeoboseyo" ucap Baekhyun sok imut.

 _'Baekkie my baby byunnie~ apakah kau sudah tidur? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?'_

"Ungghh aku belum tidur dan aku sedang.. umm menungging?" Baekhyun meringis sendiri saat menyadari perkataannya yang sangat konyol itu, tetapi.. Hell? Dia berkata jujur karena dirinya memang tengah menungging saat ini. Jadi, apa yang salah jika ia berkata jujur?

 _'Hah? Menungging? Dengan siapa?'_ tanya Chanyeol dengan resah, gundah, galau, merana membayangkan jika baby byunnie nya saat ini tengah menungging tepat di hadapan penis teman se grupnya. Ugh! Chanyeol tidak ingin membayangkan hal mengerikan itu.

"Kau fikir aku tengah menungging dengan siapa eoh? Aku menungging seorang diri disini dan mana mungkin aku menungging dengan orang lain selain dirimu!" Baekhyun yang awalnya bicara dengan nada sok imut kini sudah berubah menjadi suara yang menyerupai seekor kucing betina yang ingin di perkosa oleh seekor kucing jantan. Begitu mengerikan.

 _'Lalu kenapa kau menungging? Apa kau merindukanku?'_ ucap Chnayeol dengan nada yang percaya diri. Dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas ada suara banyak orang yang berkata 'ciyee ciyee ciyee' pada Chanyeol diseberang sana. Dan itu membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin padam karena merasa malu.

"YA! AKU MERINDUKANMU! MAKA DARI ITU CEPATLAH KEMBALI DAN SETUBUHI AKU! KAU TAU? AKU KEDINGINAN SETIAP MALAM KARENA TIDAK ADA DIRIMU DI SAMPINGKU SAAT AKU TIDUR!"

Baekhyun yakin pasti Chanyeol sedang menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena suara cempreng bernada tiga oktaf yang baru saja di lantunkan(?)nya.

 _'Aku akan kembali lusa. Aku juga ingin sekali menyetubuhimu dan menghangatkanmu, tetapi kau tau bukan, jika aku harus mencari banyak uang untuk menikahimu nanti. Dan juga anak-anak kita yang-'_

"KITA TIDAK MEMPUNYAI ANAK, CHANYEOL! JESPER DAN JACKSON BUKAN ANAK KITA! MEREKA ANAK ORANG LAIN!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi sehingga terlihat sama persis seperti anak perawan yang sedang PMS kkkk~

 _'Lalu bagaimana dengan V?'_

GLUP!

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar karena merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Tetapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja pada Chanyeol.

"I-itu masa lalu. DAN JANGAN UNGKIT MASA LALUKU BERSAMA DAEHYUN! DIA SUDAH MEMILIKI YOUNGJAE!" Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"D-dan juga.. Nama V itu adalah Kim Taehyung. Tidak ada urusannya sama sekali denganku dan Daehyun. Aku bermarga Byun dan Daehyun bermarga Jung, tetapi V bermarga Kim. Apa itu masuk akal?" Lanjutnya.

 _'Tidak, margamu akan segera berubah menjadi Park'_

"Hya! Chanyeol!"

 _'Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, OK?'_

Baekhyun sempat terdiam sejenak mengabaikan rasa emosinya tadi, karena ia mendengar samar-samar terdapat suara wanita di sekitar Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol walaupun ia tau siapa suara wanita itu.

"Chan. Kau tidak sedang syuting?" cicit Baekhyun.

 _'Eoh? Ahh aku sedang break. Dan sekarang akan take scene lagi. Kenapa?'_

"Umm. Apakah kau saat ini sedang bersama wanita?"

 _'Tentu saja, lawan mainku adalah wanita. Kau bahkan sudah mengetahuinya, Baek'_

"Baiklah, maaf jika aku mengganggu"

Pip

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu begitu saja secara sepihak. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya memikirkan bagaimana Chanyeol beradu acting dengan wanita-wanita china disana. Membuatnya kembali cemburu dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan tertidur. Mengabaikan jika Chanyeol masih terus berusaha untuk menghubunginya lagi saat ini.

 _'Kenapa Baekhyun aneh sekali?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ CHANYEOL'S PRESENT? ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin memberikan apa pada Chanyeol di hari ulang tahunnya?" tanya Suho pada Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan sarapan pagi di dorm.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil memainkan sendoknya tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Mood nya saat ini sangat buruk setelah ia baru mengetahui kabar tadi pagi jika Chanyeol tidak bisa kembali ke Korea malam ini karena masih terlibat dengan pembuatan film barunya. Jadilah Baekhyun merasa drop(?) karena separuh jiwanya pergi(?). Padahal besok adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mempersembahkan hadiahnya pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak ada di dekatnya. Baekhyun tidak mau jika ia mempersembahkan hadiahnya hanya melalui saluran telepon saja.

"Aku masih belum tau. Aku masih memikirkan hadiah apa yang pantas untuknya" jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

Lalu Baekhyun menatap ke arah Sehun yang sudah memegang pinggangnya dan menarik tangannya menuju kamar Sehun. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut bukan main karena perlakuan tiba-tiba yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Bahkan saat ini Sehun sudah mengunci pintu kamar tersebut setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas kasurnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang ketakutan.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat reaksi berlebihan Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlalu di buat-buat itu.

"Jangan menampilkan ekspresi seolah aku ingin memperkosamu seperti 'FF ChanBaek' yang sering kau baca itu. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting padamu, hyung"

Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Sehun dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Bicara tentang FF, Baekhyun jadi ingin membaca kembali FF yang belum selesai ia baca itu. Baru saja Baekhyun membuka aplikasi .net nya, Sehun terlebih dulu menendang pantatnya dan membuat Baekhyun meringis dan berteriak tidak terima atas perlakuan Sehun.

"HYA! KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU? KAU KIRA AKU BOLA? HAH?! Yaa walaupun memang bokongku ini bulat seperti bola, TETAPI TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU MELAKUKAN BDSM SEPERTI ITU EOH?! KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN LEMBUT DAN DENGAN BEGITU AKU BISA DENGAN TENANG MENDESAH UNTUKMU!"

Sehun melakukan gerakan ingin meremas(?) karena melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang begitu menyebalkan akibat efek terlalu banyak baca FF itu. Setelah menghela nafasnya dan menetralkan degup jantungnya, akhirnya Sehun bisa tenang dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Apa kau begitu haus akan belaian tangan besar Chanyeol hyung? Sehingga kau berbicara melantur seperti itu? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu hyung! Kau terlalu berlebihan" ucap Sehun greget(?) pada Baekhyun.

"Oke baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku memang sangat merindukan sentuhannya dan kau tau betapa menderitanya aku karena harus menahan hasratku dan terus menolak sentuhan dari lelaki lain yang menginginkanku? Itu begitu menyiksa Oh Sehun!"

"Bahkan belum seminggu Chanyeol hyung meninggalkanmu, tetapi kau sudah seperti ulat yang di taburi oleh garam seperti itu. Tahanlah hingga Chanyeol hyung datang!" Sehun sedikit membentak Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menampilkan ekspresi andalannya, yaitu puppy eyes(?).

"Baiklah abaikan masalah tadi dan cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku eoh?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau akan mengupload apa saat Chanyeol ulang tahun nanti?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjukkan aplikasi instagramnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengupload apapun sebelum Chanyeol berdiri di hadapanku" final Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tau betapa mengharapkannya para fans mu agar kau mengupload sesuatu di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol? Chanyeol bahkan orang pertama yang mengucapkannya padamu, dan apa kau tidak ingin membalas apa yang telah ia lakukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak teringat kembali ketika Chanyeol menciumnya dan menjadikannya kekasih tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, lalu dengan bangganya Chanyeol mengupload foto bersamanya di instagramnya. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Chanyeol tidak ada disini. Chanyeol berada di tempat yang jauh darinya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal dan merasa marah.

"Aku yakin ChanBaek Shipper akan mengerti" datar Baekhyun.

Sehun menyerah. "Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, dan juga.."

Sehun berdiri dari posisinya dan meletakkan ponselnya tepat di samping Baekhyun, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Kau bisa menggunakan akun instagramku jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika Sehun sudah benar-benar menghilang darisana. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia meraih ponsel Sehun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Kali ini ia bingung apakah ia harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya atau tidak.

Ugh! Rasa bingungnya ini membuatnya begitu pusing, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur, tidak perduli jika ini adalah kamar Sehun.

 _'Aku akan bangun tepat jam 12 malam nanti untuk menjadi yang pertama bagimu, Chanyeol..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ CHANYEOL'S PRESENT? ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan disana, Chanyeol masih resah gelisah memandangi ponselnya. Berharap agar Baekhyun meneleponnya untuk mengucapkan yang pertama untuknya, karena saat ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Tetapi ponselnya masih saja belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) sampai sekarang, membuat Chanyeol sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Tetapi tidak beberapa kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dan..

TREETTTT TERETEETETEEEETTTT PRIITTT PRIIITTTTT DUARRRRR! DUARRRRR! DUARRR!

"SELAMAT ULANG PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menyambut beberapa crew yang sepertinya sedang memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengantongi ponselnya dan menunjukkan wajah sumringahnya pada semua orang yang berada disana. Bahkan ada yang membawakannya kue lengkap dengan lilin yang sudah menyala. Betapa bahagianya Chanyeol karena semua crew itu mengingat hari ulangtahunnya.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya" ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk hormat pada semua crew.

Kemudian ada salah seorang yang berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol dengan kue yang berada di kedua tangannya, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca(?) Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersiap untuk memanjatkan do'anya.

"Berdo'alah apa yang menjadi keinginanmu dan segera tiup lilin ini sebelum angin menghembuskannya" ucap seorang lelaki yang membawa kue tadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, tentunya untuk memanjatkan do'anya dan rasa terima kasihnya atas segala yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadanya.

 _'Semoga aku bisa selalu bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi, dan juga semoga aku bisa selalu bersama selamanya dengan seseorang yang aku cintai..'_

 _'.. Byun Baekhyun. Kumohon kabulkanlah, dan permintaanku hanya sesederhana itu'_

Huffttt~

Chanyeol meniup lilin yang berada di depannya sambil membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Entah kenapa hanya wajah Baekhyunlah yang selalu muncul dipikirannya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan..

Cinta? *plakk

Ok, setelah melakukan pesta kecil bersama crew dan hanya sekedar memakan kue, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ketempatnya semula masih dengan memandangi ponselnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika melihat 69 panggilan tak terjawab yang keseluruhannya adalah panggilan dari _**'My Baby Byunnie'**_. WOW! Gregets sekali jumlah panggilan itu pemirsah :v

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Chanyeol segera menghubungi Baekhyun tetapi belum sempat ia menekan tombol hijau, terlebih dahulu ada panggilan masuk melalui LINE dan itu ternyata dari Baekhyun.

"Iya sayang?" ucap Chanyeol.

 _'Sayang sayang! Cepat buka pesan LINE ku pabbo!'_

Nut(?)

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan yang hanya berdurasi 5 detik itu, dan dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka pesan LINE Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi ia merasa terkejut karena Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tepat pukul 12 malam. Mata Chanyeol langsung berkaca-kaca saking terharunya, bahkan Chanyeol sampai membekap bibirnya sendiri karena rasa tidak percayanya. Persis seperti tokoh wanita yang ada di drama-drama Korea ketika sedang dilamar oleh kekasih prianya. Ugh! Menggelikan.

Dan sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang mampu membuat Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang melankolis seperti saat ini kkkk~

Satu persatu Chanyeol membaca pesan dari Baekhyun mulai dari,

 **"Selamat ulang tahun Park Chanyeol"**

 **"Yeollie? Aku orang yang pertama bukan?"**

 **"Kau mengabaikanku? Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengupload apapun ke instagramku nanti"**

 **"Kau menyebalkan!"**

 **"Bahkan kau tidak tau jika kue ulang tahun yang kau tiup tadi adalah kue pemberianku!"**

 **"Harusnya kau tau jika itu kue dariku!"**

 **"Aku menyukai strawberry!"**

 **"Sedangkan kau menyukai mint!"**

 **"Dan kau tidak peka!"**

 **"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!"**

 **"Kau mengabaikan kekasihmu yang cantik dan imut ini!"**

 **"Ah sepertinya jariku pegal"**

 **"(Ah)"**

 **"Abaikan emoji di atas -,-"**

 **"Cepat kembali, atau aku akan memakanmu!"**

 **"My Baby Byunnie mengirim stiker"**

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! LIHATLAH BETAPA CEREWETNYA KEKASIHKU! WAHAHAHA~"

Setelah puas tertawa setelah membaca pesan LINE dari Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol membalas pesan Baekhyun dengan beberapa emoji yang penuh makna(?).

 **"(Butt)"**

 **"(Banana)"**

 **"(Tongue)"**

Lima detik kemudian Baekhyun kembali membalas kembali dengan emoji..

 **"(Ah)"**

Ok, abaikan emoji aneh mereka tadi -,-

Kini mari kita kembali pada Chanyeol yang sudah membuka aplikasi instagramnya hanya untuk sekedar update karena ia ingin membuktikan jika ia adalah anak alay yang harus mengabadikan moment penting apapun ke instagram.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunggah video yang ia dapatkan dari crew tadi yang merekamnya saat ia meniup lilin dan sembari menunggu video itu terunggah, Chanyeol membuka pesan grup chat LINE nya bersama para member EXO.

Disana ada Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih aktif di obrolan, Sehun bahkan mengirimikan pesan pada Chanyeol dan seketika Chanyeol mengernyitkan wajahnya.

 ** _\- other side -_**

"Sehun, aku menggunakan ponselmu ya untuk melakukan kode-kodean dengan Chanyeol? Bolehkah? Ah ayolahh~ bbuing-bbuing~ ppyeong '3')6" Baekhyun melakukan aegyeo pada Sehun dan Sehun langsung memenuhi permohonan Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin muntah saat ini.

Setelah mendapatkan ponsel Sehun, Baekhyun melakukan kembali chat grup dan mengirimi Chanyeol pesan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol"

"Seperti yang diharapkan, aku adalah yang pertama"

"Terima kasih pada waktu"

"Aku berharap kau menyadari ini adalah ketulusan yang sungguh-sungguh"

"Aku akan mendo'akan hari yang terbaik untukmu"

Disana Chanyeol menyeringai dan ia tau jika yang menulis pesan itu adalah Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun? Karena disana tidak terdapat kata 'hyung' di belakang namanya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah mengetahui jika itu pastilah Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol membalas.

"Apa ini? kkkkkk~"

"Terima kasih Sehun"

Brukk~

"Huwahhh terima kasih Sehun. Dan tolong screenshoot chat itu lalu unggah ke instagrammu. Aku ingin melakukan kode lagi pada semua ChanBaek Shipper"

"Ayayaya~ baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ CHANYEOL'S PRESENT? ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Layaknya seorang putri yang baru saja bertemu pangeran tampan, Baekhyun berlari dengan dramatis menghampiri kekasihnya (sebut saja Chanyeol) karena memang kekasihnya itu adalah Chanyeol, jadi tolong jangan sebut Chanyeol itu sebagai mawar. Chanyeol adalah manusia, dan mawar adalah tumbuhan, jadi jangan samakan keduanya karena mereka jauh berbeda. Ok, lupakan.

Baekhyun masih berlari dengan dramatis dan ia langsung menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya pada Chanyeol kemudian memeluk tubuh itu dengan sangat erat. Mengabaikan semua tatapan member yang berada disana, dengan beraninya Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat. Mungkin ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari hadiahnya untuk Chanyeol.

Kai yang menyaksikan adegan ciuman itu, berdecih dan bergumam "Cipokan mulu, kapan confirmnya coeg!" yang langsung di hadiahi oleh tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang begitu mengerikan, tetapi justru terlihat menantang(?) dimata Kai.

Ehem, kembali lagi ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Baekhyun bisa mencium Chanyeol, yaitu karena Chanyeol sudah kembali ke Korea saat ini dan betapa bahagianya sang cemewew (read : Baekhyun) mengetahui Chanyeol sudah tiba di Korea. Dan seperti inilah jadinya, Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol dengan vulgar tepat saat Chanyeol baru membuka pintu dorm mereka.

"Channie~ aku begitu merindukanmu"

Baekhyun bergelayut manja sambil menarik Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka dan dengan cepat mengunci kamar mereka, karena mereka akan melakukan _'ritual jum'at malam'_ (bukan malam jum'at karena malam jum'at sudah berlalu dan ini adalah hari jum'at, jadi sebut saja jum'at malam). Setelah Chanyeol meletakkan koper besarnya, dengan kasar Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga tubuh Chanyeol terbaring tepat di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan senyuman polosnya, Baekhyun sedikit menurunkan kaos besar di bagian bahunya sehingga bahu putih dan mulus itu terpampang jelas di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeringai dan kemudian ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk di atas tubuhnya karena ia ingin sekali menghabisi tubuh semok kekasih cantiknya ini.

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun duduk di atas perut Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Kau membuatku amat sangat cemburu, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

"Dan kau membuatku amat sangat menginginkan tubuhmu itu, Baekhyun" balas Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi terduduk sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, tetapi Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum kala Chanyeol saat ini tengah melepaskan pakaiannya. Dan bukankah itu tandanya ia harus menerima 'serangan' Chanyeol malam ini?

"Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak. Kau lupa jika kita harus live streaming video kita untuk V app?" Peringat Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya. Dan jangan berbicara lagi karena aku ingin mulai memakanmu saat ini"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sosok Chanyeol yang selalu ceria itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan bernafsu jika sedang berdua saja bersamanya seperti saat ini. Chanyeol pabbonya berubah menjadi Byuntae Chanyeol hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Cukup membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut tetapi ia menyukainya.

"Ahh Chanhh~"

Lenguhan Baekhyun keluar begitu saja saat Chanyeol menyesap lehernya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun terus memeluk leher sang kekasih dan mendongakan kepalanya agar Chanyeol bisa dengan bebas menikmati lehernya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini.

Jujur saja, mereka memang sering melakukan hal ini semenjak mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih, bahkan semua member sudah mengetahuinya. Tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah dan tidak terlalu membuat member lain terkejut karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah dekat semenjak mereka masih trainee. Tetapi masih sedikit mengejutkan jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar saling mencintai seperti ini dan bahkan mereka pandai sekali menyembunyikan hubungan nyata mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih di hadapan para fans. Sungguh luar biasa.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol sudah berada diatasnya dengan posisi menindihnya. Baekhyun selalu suka jika Chanyeol berada di atasnya sambil memandangnya seperti ini, Chanyeol beribu kali lipat lebih tampan jika berada di atas ranjang dari pada di atas panggung. Baekhyun jadi merona sendiri membayangkan dirinya yang akan segera di genjot(?) oleh makhluk tampan bertubuh tinggi ini. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melepaskan semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan polos saat ini. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena pemandangan seksi(?) di depannya, membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak sabar untuk memasukinya(?).

"Are you ready for love?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dan dengan imutnya Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu membuka kedua pahanya dengan lebar diantara tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali merona kala mata sipitnya menangkap kejantanan Chanyeol sudah sedikit mengacung di bawah sana siap untuk menerobos lubangnya. Karena tidak sanggup(?), Baekhyun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan perlahan ia merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Sleebhh~

"Akh-!"

Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika Chanyeol sudah memasuki dirinya hingga penuh, namun Chanyeol justru mengalihkan penyatuan tubuh mereka dengan melumat kembali bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka itu. Mengajak lidah Baekhyun bertarung dengan lidahnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang kembali melantunkan lenguhan indahnya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak maju mundur ketika Baekhyun sudah sedikit rileks, Chanyeol tidak ingin egois karena bagaimanapun ia tau jika Baekhyun merasa kesakitan saat mereka melakukan penyatuan tubuh seperti ini. Jadi, Chanyeol selalu melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan lembut agar Baekhyun merasa senang dan nyaman ketika bercinta dengannya.

Clokhh

Clokhh

Clokhh

Chanyeol mulai menemukan iramanya, dan begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama terbawa oleh rasa nikmat yang di berikan oleh pasangan masing-masing, dan itu serasa seperti tengah berbaring di awan yang sangat lembut dan sejuk membelai tubuh mereka.

Tangan Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan melanjutkan tautan bibir mereka. Penyatuan bagian atas dan bagian bawah tubuh mereka amatlah nikmat, karena mereka melakukannya berdasarkan perasaan cinta. Ya, cinta.

Mereka bercinta karena mereka saling mencintai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Chanyeol hanya untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Tidak akan ada yang mampu merubah rasa cinta mereka karena orang-orang tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Cukup Chanyeol yang tau dengan perasaan Baekhyun dan cukup Baekhyun yang tau dengan perasaan Chanyeol. (helehh ngomong apaan sih gue :'v)

Tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 30 menit di aktivitas penyatuan tubuh mereka. Dan membuat keduanya merasakan gejolak dari puncak kegiatan mereka saat ini. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan suaranya untuk mendesah. Dan hanya dengan beberapa hentakan lagi, keduanya sudah tiba pada orgasme mereka masing-masing.

Hahh~ sungguh indah dan memuaskan.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah masih dengan posisi Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang ambruk diatas tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika merasakan kehangatan mulai memenuhi lubangnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang mampu memenuhinya seperti ini, dan Baekhyun selalu mengecupi pipi Chanyeol ketika mereka selesai bercinta seperti ini. Dengan sayang Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol karena hanya Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

"Saranghae Chanyeol" bisik Baekhyun.

Cup

"Saranghae Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat dan keduanya saling tersenyum.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa membuatku begitu mencintaimu, giant'_

Yuta : _'Aku juga tidak menyangka jika kalian ternyata sering melakukan hal vulgar seperti itu, mamih papih (O.O)'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ CHANYEOL'S PRESENT? ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyaa~ mana hadiahku! Aku kira kalian menghargai ketulusanku yang selama ini selalu mengucapkan ulang tahun yang pertama pada kalian dan mengunggah foto bersama kalian saat kalian ulang tahun! Ternyata kalian tidak menyadari ketulusanku! Aahh~ aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi pada kalian-"

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan lihatlah tumpukan kado di sudut ruangan itu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi satansoo andalannya(?).

Chanyeol langsung bungkam dan nyengir ketika melihat tumpukan kado yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit dorm mereka itu. Matanya berbinar-berbinar tidak menyangka jika hadiah yang ia dapatkan akan sebanyak ini, bahkan ia tidak tau apakah ia sanggup membuka kado ini satu persatu atau tidak.

"Baekhyunie bantu aku~" rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang ingin membantu Chanyeol, tiba-tiba di tahan oleh Xiumin dan Chen.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan aku izinkan. Biarkan Chanyeol membuka kadonnya sendiri, karena apabila kau membantunya, aku yakin bukan kado itu yang Chanyeol buka, tetapi bajumu" ucap Xiumin dengan sinis.

Baekhyun langsung merona dan langsung melakukan gerakan lidah 'err elelele~' andalannya pada semua member. Namun, tidak beberapa kemudian..

"Hoekk!"

Kini semua member -kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- memutar kedua bola mata mereka malas karena Baekhyun baru saja melakukan gestur seperti orang yang ingin muntah.

"Hoeekk!"

"Sudah aku katakan, jangan terlalu sering mengatakan 'err elelele~'. Lihat! Kau bahkan hampir muntah kan?" ucap Kai tidak peduli.

Baekhyun yang awalnya ceria, langsung menampilkan ekspresi anak anjingnya pada semua member dan membuat kerumunan para member langsung..

BUBAR!

Kecuali Chanyeol, lelaki berwajah arab(?) itu langsung menghampiri sang pujaan hati yang sudah terduduk lesu sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kita perlu ke dokter?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"T-tapi kadomu?"

"Ssttt~ kado itu tidaklah penting. Karena bagiku, kaulah hal yang paling penting di dalam hidupku" ucap Chanyeol dramatis.

Baekhyun langsung mengulum bibirnya untuk tidak menjerit karena terlalu senang akan gombalan maut Chanyeol.

 _'Err elelele~ iyalah jelas milih princess. Chanyeol pasti milih yang punya lubang daripada benda-benda itu eungh'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Umm, jika begitu. Antarkan aku ke apotek saja"

"Baiklah"

 ** _\- skip time -_**

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang memotong kukunya di atas kasur sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada di kamar mandi. Setelah melakukan streaming V app, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa mual kembali dan akhirnya Chanyeol harus menunggu Baekhyun seperti sekarang ini. Sudah sekitar 10 menit, Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar kamar mandi. Padahal Chanyeol sudah selesai memotong kedua puluh jari kaki dan tangannya, tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Tidak ingin berpikiran hal yang 'iya-iya', akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Baekhyun keluar darisana dengan wajah yang penuh airmata. Chanyeol semakin khawatir dan langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di ranjang mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap dada Baekhyun, eh maksudnya mengusap-usap wajah Baekhyun.

"Hiks Chanh~" Baekhyun semakin terisak dan kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol begitu saja, dengan wajahnya yang berada di antar perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu"

Baekhyun menyeringai, tentunya tidak dapat diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

 _'Yawlaaa my husband protective banget, ga nyesel di hamilin sama dia yawlaa~ err elelele~'_ batin Baekhyun.

Tetapi tunggu..

Wait!

(O.O)

Apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan?!

H-HAMIL?!

"Baek-"

CUP

"Cpkhh umpphh mmhh~"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya setelah ia berhasil meraih bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya. Membuat Chanyeol tercekat dan ia amat sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Baekhyun. Tidak beberapa ciuman itu berlangsung, Baekhyun lalu melepaskannya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas panjang yang terdapat dua strip merah disana. Chanyeol langsung membelalakkan matanya karena saking terkejutnya.

Apa-apaan ini?

Jadi, maksud Baekhyun menyerahkan alat testpack itu pada Chanyeol karena ingin memberitahu jika dirinya tengah..

Hamil?

Glup

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar dan..

Grep

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat karena kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan memberikannya keturunan(?).

"Kau hamil?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku hamil. Aku rasa hanya ini yang mampu aku berikan sebagai kado ulang tahunmu, Chan" ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"I LOVE YOU EVERYDAY! PARK BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ CHANYEOL'S PRESENT? ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AKU INGIN KAU MENGHAPUS FOTO ITU BAEK! AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU MENGUNGGAH BAGIAN PRIVASI TUBUHMU ITU KE INSTAGRAM DAN DILIHAT OLEH BANYAK ORANG!" Teriak Chanyeol saat Baekhyun meminta izin padanya untuk menggunggah foto tahi lalatnya yang berada di bagian privasi tubuhnya itu ke instagram.

Chanyeol jelas tidak terima karena menurutnya itu adalah aurat sang istri yang harus dijaga, karena ia ingin menjadi imam yang baik dengan menjadikan istrinya sebagai istri yang sholehah. Abaikan kalimat terakhir -,-

"TAPI AKU INGIN MENGUNGGAHNYA! AKU SEDANG MENGIDAM! AKU TIDAK INGIN ANAKKU NANTI JADI ILERAN(?)"

"SEKALI TIDAK TETAP TIDAK!"

"LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? HNNGG CHANYEOL~ KU MOHON HNNGG~" Baekhyun terus merengek pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak dan ia melihat kearah kaca. Tanpa angin tanpa hujan, Chanyeol menyeringai dan ia melepaskan kaosnya begitu saja di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang mengidam apa saat ini hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mengunggah foto tahi lalat yang sudah aku gambar membentuk emoji smile" rengut Baekhyun sambil manyun-manyun imut(?).

"Aku memiliki tahi lalat kecil di bahu bagian depan. Kau bisa menggambar emoji smile lagi dan mengunggahnya. Aku rasa lebih baik kau menggungah foto tahi lalatku daripada tahi lalatmu" usul Chanyeol.

"Tapi apakah kau tidak lihat masih ada tanda kissmark buatanku di lehermu itu?!"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Kode lagi?" tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah peka.

"Yes!"

"Ah baiklah"

Dan terunggahlah foto tahi lalat yang bergambar emoji smile itu ke akun instagram milik Baekhyun. Jadi, apakah itu adalah tahi lalat milik Park Chanyeol dan kissmark itu adalah hasil karya Byun Baekhyun?

Apakah kehamilan Baekhyun adalah hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol?

Who knows?

Tetapi..

Aminkan saja.

AMIN!

 _ **#ChanBaekIsReal**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua yang diatas itu adalah ngaco wkwk tapi amin kan saja hahaha

Jangan di anggap serius karena itu adalah persepsi Yuta aja :'v

Dan juga abaikan Chattingan LINE ChanBaeknya itu XD

OK, Semoga **Yurakim63** puas dengan FF ini ya, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh dan malah justru lawak kek gini hehe

Buat hiburan aja sih, siapa tau aja iseng-iseng berhadiah wkwkwk

REVIEW NYA PLEASE~

TANGGAPAN KALIAN TENTANG FF INI BAGAIMANA?

DAN JUGA..

TOLONG REVIEW _**#CHANBAEKISREAL**_ KALO EMANG KALIAN BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK.

OK, LAST!

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGAHE BBUING~!


End file.
